The present invention relates to a backpack frame and a method of producing the same.
For example, in backpack type machines such as chemical spreaders or the like, the main machine part such as an internal combustion engine or the like is mounted on a backpack frame so that the backpack frame is carried on the back of an operator during work. Such frames are generally formed into an L-shaped frame having a pedestal, which backwardly projects, by bending a pipe material such as a metal pipe and joining it by welding. Although such L-shaped frames can be formed integrally by using plastic materials, it is difficult to form each frame comprising parts having a given uniform thickness. Conventional frames are therefore produced and assembled at high cost. In addition, since it is necessary to use various materials having different thicknesses in accordance with the level of the load applied, the material cost is high. There are also problems in that the heavy weight of the frame apparatuses themselves loads the operator, and there is danger of damaging the machines mounted on the frames because the frames have substantially no means for protecting the machines. There is further a problem in that, since the frames must be shipped from factories as final products which are completely assembled, the transportation cost is high.